Violet
by MoiraK
Summary: Regina causes a stir when she attends the ball in something other than her usual black. First in the Colors series


**AN: Okay, this story is the result of a few things.**

**1\. I want more stuff from the forgotten year. I'm greedy that way.**

**2\. There was this interesting post that I found on imgur from tumblr about describing the color red. Part of it was about it being the color of the dress when you first fall in love with her.**

**3\. I am a connoisseur of bad B movies, and there was one about a vampire that I saw on one of those 'rerun everything from twenty years ago' channel. I barely remember what happened, but I very clearly recall a few lines from the closing song. "Is it me or is it you who hunts, and who hurts who? And who will be the first to pull the other through?" This is a 'pulling through' story.**

**Readers of "What's Been Sundered and Undone" can consider it part of that story - it fits pretty well - but I think it stands well enough on its own.**

**I am still working on the next installment of SandU, but this idea hijacked my brain until I got it down.**

**As always, OUAT does not belong to me, nor does the movie that I can't remember.  
**

**Violet**

_"Why can't I go to the ball, Papa?"_

The innocent question was what had led to Robin of Locksley secreting himself away in one of the alcoves that lined the ballroom, Roland on his lap as he sat on a small padded bench. _This must be a favored trysting spot. I hope we do not spoil the evening for an amourous couple. _

The two Locksleys had been watching the various nobles swan in-_complete with 'feathers' of lace, silk, and such-_with formal introductions, the various titles rolling off the herald's tongue with nary a slip. Roland softly clapped with every trumpet call, and waved to the new arrivals.

_Really, I'm not interested in any part of that kind of life._ The outrageous bits of frippery that the nobles were wearing made him chuckle. _If I was still actively robbing nobles, tonight could be quite the haul._

"There's Princess Snow, Papa!" Roland's quiet voice chirped in his ear.

"Indeed it is, my boy. She looks quite happy to see her friend."

The two princesses, Snow and Aurora, were dressed in colors befitting their names. Snow in a white that was pure as her freshly fallen namesake, decorated with faint traces of gold and silver, while Aurora wore a pink that matched the tinge of the sky when the dawn first broke over the horizon. The two ladies clasped hands as the princes shook their hands.

Roland hopped off his father's lap and stood on the bench next to him, head almost spinning like an owl's to see all of the visitors.

Robin's own eyes darted to any hint of black among the crowd. _No sign of Her Majesty... _He wasn't surprised; everything he had learned about the so-called Evil Queen in their admittedly few interactions told him that she wanted to be left alone. _It is not good for her though... _A ball such as this would be low on what he thought would be a very short list of her preferred activities.

He still kept half an ear attuned to the herald's introductions, listening for her name, though he wasn't certain how she would even be announced. _It's not like she has many friends here. But is that a sign of strength, or a sign of weakness?_

Robin knew that he would have been lost completely to the darkness if not for his Merry Men. After Marian's death, he had drowned his sorrows in cup after cup of pungent ale, cheaper and cheaper as time progressed and his tolerance grew. One night, the band had dragged him out a public house and, ignoring his sodden protests, had dunked him in the cold water of the river. His sputtering had startled a few birds into flight. He opened his mouth to yell at his so-called friends.

But John had been quick to put his overlarge hand over his leader's mouth to silence him as he muttered a warning. It was those words, more than the icy water, that had awoken the thief's conscience. _Quiet, Robin. Do you want to wake your son and scare him?_

Ashamed, Robin submitted to the second dunking. Once on shore, steady on his feet for the first time in months, he apologized and promised his crew that he would do better.

And he had made good on his promise. He put his life into order, returning to the man he had been once upon a time. The thief who had ideals and honor. It had been hard, but seeing his son return to the happy boy he had been before his mother's death had been worth it.

Robin honestly didn't know what he would have done if he had lost Roland as well. _I sympathize with her, though I doubt Her Majesty would accept it as such._ Still, he sought a black dress among the paler shades.

"Papa, look, there's Majesty Gina." Roland beamed and pointed.

Surprised, Robin turned his gaze in the direction Roland was facing. One look, and he knew why his own search had been futile.

Queen Regina was wearing a bold shade of violet, not the black she normally favored. Plaits of her hair were coiled at the top of her head, held in place by silver combs, as rich as a crown. Most of her hair, however, cascaded down in smooth waves over her shoulders.

"She's pretty, isn't she, Papa?" Roland sounded proud.

_She did save his life. And he adores the gift she gave him. If anyone here is her friend, it is my son. _"Yes, my boy, she is."

Her hair swayed as she turned, revealing that her back was mostly bare, her skin glowing against the rich hue. That dress flowed with her motions like the water of the river along the banks. Each step could have been part of a dance. The skirt of her gown skimmed over her legs, the material swirling about as she moved. It did not look like any ball gown he had ever seen.

She was not wearing jewels, but he could honestly say that any gems would have been dull stones compared to her. The color flattered her, far far more, in his opinion, than her accustomed black.

Regina moved smoothly through the crowd, head held high, greeting a few with nods and words he could not hear. He thought he detected a hint of mischief in her eyes, a spark of defiance as if daring anyone in attendance to banish her.

Robin stared, throat going dry.

She caught the attention of those around her, and for once Robin was certain it was her beauty, not her reputation that drew eyes to her. She was... captivating.

Robin felt a faint weight on his arm, only to find his son using him as a pillow. _Ah, my boy. Done with your game?_ He scooped the young boy into his arms and slipped out of the alcove. It was time to tuck him into bed.

He glanced once more at the gala below, admiring the enigmatic woman one last time. _She should only wear that color._

* * *

_**Earlier**_

_"You will attend the ball, won't you, Regina?" Snow stood at the threshold of her stepmother's sitting room, an earnest look upon her face as she awaited a response._

_"My time could be better spent researching that freak with the monkeys, not playing nice with other nobles. You're the one who wants to make friends." Regina smiled, with a touch of hostility._

_"It is important, Regina. It will let others know that you're on our side. That they can trust you."_

_"And your word isn't enough?" Regina placed a finger on the line she had been reading when Snow had first disrupted her study._

_"It's a stronger message if you come. If you speak with a few people and help them realize that we present a united front against the witch. Surely you could do that?"_

_Regina pondered Snow's request. __**Does she really think a few polite words would smooth over every hurt? It certainly hasn't worked that way between us. **__It was this kind of unrealistic optimism that annoyed Regina. She sighed. "Fine. I will attend for a brief time."_

_Snow smiled. "Wonderful. Perhaps..."_

_Regina narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps what?"_

_"You might wear something other than black?"_

_Regina rolled her eyes. "I'll wear what I please."_

_Snow nodded and offered a faint smile before departing._

_Regina's mood soured as she looked back at the page. __**Now I can't even focus. **__She marked her place and stood to head to her room. She might as well get ready for the party._

_The bulk of her closet was filled with black garments. She studied each gown, using them as touchstones to recall her time as queen in the Enchanted Forest, before the Dark Curse. _

_She had hated much of it._

_**I would have been happier as the wife of a horse tamer. Daniel and I could have married, and had children. Beautiful children who were kind like their father and fierce like me.**_

_But it was a pipe dream now, one she quickly squelched. Daniel was dead. _

_**And if I had had that life, where would Henry be? Not even born, that's where.**_

_She couldn't imagine that, didn't want to imagine that. Her beautiful son, her little prince. There would have been no Evil Queen to cast the curse that resulted in Emma's exile to the world without magic. Thus Emma would have never met Neal, and thus no Henry._

_Regina welcomed the ache in her heart. It came with the odd satisfaction she had that she had given Henry the best life she could with the breaking of the Dark Curse, sending him into the world with his birth mother. In their new life, there would be no giving away of Henry, no adoption. Just a mother who had been overwhelmed with love of her newborn son that she had kept him._

_Yes, the pain was good. Since Snow had insisted she keep her heart beating in her chest, she would savor the hurt. She could turn it into strength to defeat this upstart green bean who had the gall to claim she was the superior sorceress._

_**But for now, I play nice. **__Regina studied her closet like a general examined his troops._

_White was out of the question. The color struck her as too weak, lacking substance for what she required._

_**Pink? Please. **__Regina rolled her eyes. __**Why do I even have something in that color?**_

_There was a gown of a gold that Regina considered for a moment. __**Like the warmest sunshine. But I don't belong in the sun anymore. **__She threw the garment aside. Another one to get rid of._

_Gray did not appeal to her. A dull color that was of shadows. It would have been fine if she wanted to slunk in, like an animal with its tail between its legs._

_Blue? A bold color, and royal too. __**Perhaps...**__ She gathered the dress and set it aside._

_Red? But the color conjured visions of Cora, and the destructive love she had for her daughter. __**Never red.**_

_Green? __**Nothing that will remind me of **__**her**__**.**__ Regina resisted the urge to rend the dress into shreds. _

_As she gripped the material in her fists, the shade sparked a thought of someone else: a thief and an archer, who had dared to follow when she had forbidden it. __**My supposed second chance at love.**__ Regina frowned, shaking her head to clear it. _

_**What if I had gone into the pub that night?**_

_Regina could barely remember the uncertain young woman she had been, the one who had hesitated at the door of that tavern and then run away. But if she had approached him? __**He seems to have some manners. He would have been...kind.**__**And with his rumored dislike of nobles? All I would have needed to do is say I was being forced into a wedding with one against my will. I would have been hidden away in Sherwood that night.**_

_And the man was handsome. He had a sense of honor and was reasonably intelligent. There was much she could have found to like about the man while living in the life of a bandit._

_**Another dream, Regina, and just as foolish. At most, a day after you left the castle, your mother would have had you back there, the king none the wiser, and that thief would have been drawn and quartered.**_

_The bloody image in her mind sent an shudder of revulsion through her. Steadying herself, Regina stood in front of the mirror to gaze at her reflection. It was not her Magic Mirror, not her genie; it would not provide her with guidance or flattery. It just showed her-a woman who had lost the son she loved._

_**Enough, Regina. If you want to see your son again, you have to get rid of that witch. Pull yourself together. The thief was right about one thing-there may be a chance.**_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of one other spot of color in one of the wardrobes, behind yet more black. Stepping away from her musings, she freed the garment from its confines to assess it. A smile played about her lips._

_**Perfect**__._

* * *

The ball was exactly the overdone affair Regina had expected. She had slipped into the room through another entrance, avoiding the herald. _It could have been humorous to hear how he would announce me._ Instead, she opted to take one of the side passages to join the ball.

Regina made sure to catch Snow's eye so that the princess knew that she had made good on her promise.

Snow's shocked gape quickly transformed to a bright smile.

That task accomplished, she moved through the crowd, half-searching. _For who, Regina?_ Her mother's voice, always the demon in her thoughts, chastised her. _For the thief? You're not that pathetic, are you?_

Regina recognized many of the attendees and they managed to stammer out a response to her greetings. She took a certain wicked delight in their shock.

But of the archer, as an hour passed, there was no sign.

_What does that matter, Regina? Did you want to bewitch him? See him stunned to silence for once? Use him as you used your Huntsman?_ She couldn't answer any of the questions buzzing around in her head; more likely, if she was willing to admit it, she did not want to think about the answer.

_Happiness is not for one like me._

She took a glass of wine from one of the servants and sipped the drink, moving to the outer edges of the room to watch the guests dance.

"You are breathtaking, Your Majesty." The voice rasped like a broken harp string, weakening the impact of the compliment. As if the source himself wasn't enough.

Regina turned to face the Sheriff of Nottingham. She had known of him in Storybrooke, a drunkard who chased anyone wearing a skirt. His voice, ruined by his run-in with the Dark One, had recovered with the grudging aid from the Sisters of Saint Meissa. She nodded once. "My thanks."

He somehow took her curt words as invitation to draw nearer, within arm's reach. "An outfit to gain any man's attention. Was that your intention?" He raised his eyebrows lasciviously.

"I hardly need this outfit to do that." Regina smiled, letting her teeth flash in warning.

"No, you manage just fine with what you have..." He trailed off, raking his eyes over her again, paying extra attention to her breasts and the juncture at her thighs.

"Is this what you call charm? It leaves much to be desired." She began to make her way around the edge of the crowd.

The Sheriff sneered and followed her. "You should be grateful a real man is paying attention to you."

"Really?" Regina feigned curiosity, looking around. "Where is he?"

The sheriff turned a hideous mix of red and purple. "You wouldn't know what to do with a **real** man anyhow."

_Enough._ Regina drew in a slow breath, mentally rolling her eyes when she caught his gaze flicker to her breasts. "I've known a real man. A good man whose filthy, worn-out boots were worth more than all of you." She lifted her chin. "He could have found value in you, but I, most assuredly, do not. So begone, little worm." She raised a hand, letting a few wisps of flame coalesce. "I may be in league with the Princess Snow now, but I do not think anyone would blame me for giving you a hotfoot." She glowered at the dark-haired man.

"Indeed, some might even applaud the decision."

Regina hid her reaction as she recognized the newcomer's voice.

Robin Hood walked up, staring at his rival with undisguised disdain.

The Sheriff of Nottingham huffed, but wisely retreated with a last glance at her would-be fireball.

"I did not need any help from you, Hood."

"So I could tell, milady." He grinned. "I had a moment of pity for the good sheriff."

"It would have been a good lesson for him."

They stood there, facing each other in the relative quiet of the corridor, the party a muted din.

Regina watched the thief's eyes as he took in her appearance, but his gaze returned to hers without any sign of leering. She smirked. "Nothing to say, Hood?" The jibe escaped from her lips before she could stop it. _Fishing for a compliment, are we, Regina?_

"Twilight." The archer smiled faintly.

"Twilight?"

"Sometimes, just before nightfall, the sky is the exact shade of your dress. It is my favorite time of day."

"And why is that?" Regina spoke in a hushed tone.

"Because without that darkness, you could not appreciate the stars." He bowed his head. "Enjoy the party, milady."

Regina looked at the gala, then shook her head. "I think I've had enough."

Robin studied her for a moment. "Then have a pleasant night, milady."

"You as well." She paused, wanting to linger for a moment longer, to enjoy the odd sense of peace.

"It is a lovely one." He smiled. "The stars seem especially bright tonight."

Regina raised an eyebrow, not quite smiling, then turned to continue down the corridor. She felt the smooth slide of the fabric against her limbs as she strode away. She wondered, very briefly, if his eyes followed her.

But she refused to check.

* * *

Robin of Locksley watched the queen as she departed, unable to tear his gaze away. She had been civil, almost teasing in their exchange.

_Tonight, when I close my eyes, all I will be able to see is her in violet. _The thought did not bother him in the least.

**AN: Okay, so maybe starting to break through is more accurate. The color idea was fun to play with, so I may do others if the mood strikes me. Requests welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! *grin***


End file.
